Beautiful Disaster
by Spunx182
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in time, and falls in love.
1. Mercy From Mercy

For those of you who started reading my original Beautiful Disaster I completely changed it

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or its characters/contents.

Mercy from Mercy

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was ah Hogwarts. More specifically she was lying on the floor in a hallway at Hogwarts with a massive headache. She sat up carefully and wished she hadn't. The world started spinning around her. She very carefully and slowly moved herself to the side of the hallway so she could lean against the wall. When her vision stilled she looked around. There was a boy walking down the hallway.

"Harry help me" the boy slowed down and looked around. "Harry, why are we at Hogwarts what's going on?" The boy approached her.

"I'm sorry, my names not Harry are you alright?"

"Oh dear, you look just like him my mistake." She knew there was some connection she should be making but her mind was too fuzzy to make it out. "I feel really confused and dizzy." He knelt down next to her and touched her face.

"Well you look really beat up let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Beat up?"

"Yeah you look like you got into quite a fight." He pulled his hand away from her face and she could see that it was lightly stained in blood. Hermione looked up at the boy and tried to stand. She got to her feet when she felt herself collapse. She felt arms around her and felt herself being lifted into the air. Hermione looked up at the boy and then laid her head on his shoulder. She relaxed as she was carried to the hospital wing.

"James Potter what did you do?" Hermione looked up at the boy as she realized that he was James potter.

"I didn't do anything I found her in the hallway."

"Well place her there on that bed." Madam Pomfrey bustled around getting salves and potions, bringing them over to the bedside table. "Alright off with you Potter."

"Madam Pomfrey I think you need to go get professor Dumbledore." Hermione said quietly.

"And my dear why is that?"

"Because I do not belong here."

"What do you mean you don't belong here my dear?"

"I am from the future, about twenty years into the future." Madam Pomfrey looked at her puzzlingly and walked out of the room. Hermione was about to lay down when she heard two voices. They moved into the hospital wing.

"Mercy can I stay and help you today?"

"Sure ill be welcome for it. I have stack loads of paperwork that needs completed."

"So what did you think of the lesson today in Herbology?"

"Honestly I thought it was dull. I dislike review classes. They help a bit but it was just too simple for my tastes."

"Mercy…" Hermione looked up and realized that the boy was looking at her. The girl, Mercy, looked up and snapped into attention. Grabbed an apron from inside of the office.

"Peter can you conjure me a bowl with water?" The girl asked as she went into the store room. She returned with a cloth. The girl approached Hermione. "Hello My name is Mercy Prewitt I'm just going to help clean you up a little bit." Hermione looked at Mercy skeptically. "Don't worry I'm studying under madam Pomfrey to become a healer." The boy set the bowl of water next to her. "Would you feel better if you lie down or sit up?" Hermione opened her mouth and finally found her voice. Mercy had long carrot red hair that reached nearly down to her waist and looked oddly familiar.

"Sit up I think." Mercy nodded and dipped the cloth into the water. Hermione watched as she brought the cloth to her face and started cleaning her face. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw how red the cloth became after a few moments. "Umm I don't know what happened to me but what… how bad?"

"Oh not as bad as you might think one of your wounds is still open on your face. The rest of what I'm removing is dried blood." The boy, peter, changed the water when Mercy moved from her face to her arms. "Why have I not seen you before?" Mercy questioned.

"I'm new here I guess. Although I cannot remember for the life of me what happened to me." Hermione said. "Umm can I have some water to drink?" The boy conjured up a glass of water.

"Name's Peter Pettigrew." Hermione looked at him for a second and saw nothing but love and warmth in the boy's eyes. Nothing of the evil or coldness that some of her peers had. He had short blonde hair. He was a little overweight but for the most part just reminded her of Neville with his kind personality and willingness to help.

"Hermione." Hermione looked up as Mercy put the cloth in the stained water and stood up.

"There now that you're cleaned up it doesn't look nearly as bad as I thought before." She dug into a drawer by Hermione's bed and produced a mirror. Hermione took it and looked at her face. She had a large gash above her left eye that was still bleeding a little bit. Her left cheek was bruised and scraped up and the cut on her right cheek was no longer producing blood but was still very fresh. She put the mirror down and for the first time looked at her arms. Her right arm towards her shoulder had a gash that looked as it has been caught by a stray curse. Her forearms looked as if they had been scraped with rocks and her left arm had a large bruise right above her wrist. Her baby blue tank top was covered in blood and dirt and her jeans were ripped in places.

Peter took the bowl of water and poured it into the sink after throwing the cloth into the dirty hamper. Mercy left the room and came back into the room with a baby blue pajama tank top and some darker blue pajama shorts. She walked over to Hermione and pulled some curtains between them and Peter.

"Can you stand?" Mercy asked wiping some blood off of Hermione's face. Hermione looked at her skeptically and shook her head. "Well we will just scoot you to the edge of the bed so we can change you out of your dirty clothes." As Hermione carefully put the tank top Mercy got the shorts on. "I would give you pants but first of all it's very still warm being September and two you have a few scrapes and bruises on your legs that I must tend to."

"Where did you get these?" Hermione asked.

"They are my friend Lily's she rarely wears them and you and her are almost the same size. She won't mind."

"Lily?"

"Evens she is one of my roommates." Mercy settled Hermione back onto the bed on top of the blankets and moved the curtain to find Madam Pomfrey there. "Oh hello Madam." Madam Pomfrey looked at Mercy and smiled.

"What have you done with your patient so far?" Mercy looked at Hermione.

"Well there was so much blood I thought her injuries were far worse than they actually were. But I had peter conjure me a bowl of luke warm water and started cleaning off her face and arms. The gash above her eye is the only one still bleeding and it's barely so. Then I changed her out of her dirty clothes so I could attend to her legs. After that I was going to check to see if any spells were affecting her body. Because she is talking and can move her limbs I figured the most important thing was to get her physical injuries cleaned up first. After that if there were no spells I was going to apply the salves and give her a potion so she could rest."

"Very good Miss Prewitt. You said Peter was here?"

"In the office I believe drawing up a report."

"Why don't you get him to help you? And don't give her the potion Dumbledore is on his way and ill make sure she takes it after he leaves."

"Alright, Oh and I gave her some water to drink."

"That's alright. Just water though until you check for spells."

"Yes Madam." Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office. Mercy looked at Hermione. "Ill be right back." Mercy came back with Peter in tow. They started cleaning up her legs when James walked in.

"Hey James what brings you here?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Just checking up on our little lady here."

"He was the one who found me and brought me in" Hermione clarified. James looked at Hermione.

"You look much better."

"Thank you. My name is Hermione."

"James."

"James could you hand me that blue salve on the table?" Marcy asked still focused on Hermione's leg. James turned around and looked back at Mercy. Hermione looked over and saw his dilemma and laughed. They were all different shades of blue. Mercy looked up and smiled. "The dark blue one then." James grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Well I'm going to go meet Sirius for dinner. You want us to bring you guys anything?"

"No thanks we will go to the kitchens later" Peter responded looking at Hermione and the work they had to do. They finished with the cuts on her legs and continued until they finished with her face. Then they took a lighter salve and placed it on the random bruises on her body. Finally Mercy started checking her over for spells. Mercy looked up at peter who was still putting salve on the bruise above her wrist.

"Peter could you go get madam Pomfrey?" Peter stood and wiped his hand on a towel before knocking on her office door. Madam Pomfrey came out and stood next to them. "She has had a spell placed on her but I don't know what it is. It isn't affecting any of her organs or her being. There is just some of its trace in her though."

"Well I will check in a few hours and see if it is still there. You two go onto dinner. Peter I will see you tomorrow morning." They quickly said their goodbyes and left.


	2. I Don't Belong Here

No sooner had they left than Dumbledore entered. He walked towards Hermione's bed and pulled up a chair.

"Hello My dear. I understood you believed you needed to see me."

"Yes sir. I do not belong here in this time sir."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey told me as much."

"Yes the last time I was aware it was the year 1997. I know this probably sounds crazy but I'm here. I don't know how I don't know why. It's honestly very overwhelming. Seeing people you know to be dead. I don't… know what's going on."

"When were you born my dear?"

"September 19 1979."

"And you don't know how you came to be here?"

"No sir. I also don't know how I got hurt."

"I see. Is there any thing that could have possibly happened in your time that would have caused you to be hurt this bad?"

"A battle or duel perhaps. After you were killed the wizarding world was affected something awful. Wizards became paranoid often cursing first and asking questions afterward. The school was shut down. My friends and I joined the order and tried our best to make sure Voldemort didn't take over the world but he was slowly starting to succeed."

"Voldemort you say?"

"Voldemort sir. He came back fully in my fourth year."

"Came back fully?"

"Yes sir he had been trying to come back since I first started school."

"Come back from what?"

"He was defeated when I was about two."

"I see. A lot has happened in your life hasn't it?"

"Yes sir"

"Well why don't you start with the beginning?"

"The beginning of where? The beginning of where my knowledge of what is going on time start or the beginning of my introduction of the wizarding world."

"Hmm let's go with time. Then it shall be chronological."

"Well I guess my first knowledge starts with the defeat of Voldemort. It was the year of 1981. There had been a prophecy made about how there will be a child born who could defeat Voldemort. Two such children were born. One was the child of Lily and James Potter. Information leaked that the couples were going to be attacked. So you had both couples go into hiding. You suggested the fediluis charm to protect them. The secret keeper for James and Lily was going to be Sirius black but at the last second they switched it to Peter Pettigrew. By that time I believe Peter had become a death eater and unfortunately he revealed the Potter's location. Well Voldemort came and killed the Potters. First James then Lily. He tried to kill baby Harry too. When he did however he was defeated. Lily sacrificed herself for Harry. Well Harry is placed into the care of his nasty relatives and is raised by them. A few days later Sirius confronts Peter. Peter screamed to everyone on the street that it was Sirius who betrayed the Potters. Blew up the street and killed 10 or so muggles. Well peter turned himself into a rat after cutting off his finger. Resulting in everyone to believe that Sirius killed not only peter but everyone on the street. Siruis got sentenced to Azkaban with out a trial." Hermione stopped and looked at Dumbledore. For the first time in her life she saw tears in Dumbledore's eyes. She looked up past Dumbledore and realized Professor McGonagall had walked in. Tears were running down her face.

"My boys'" McGonagall whispered. She approached Hermione. "What happens to Remus?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything of him until my third year. That's when I learned of Sirius Remus and Peter." Hermione looked up as the hospital doors opened and in walked Siruis and James. They stopped at the professors faces. McGonagall went over to them and embraced them. The two boys awkwardly hugged her back. She them left the room. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she got a full look at Sirius. He looked so young and healthy.

"I think that's enough for the day don't you Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Yes I will stop by tomorrow and we will continue this." Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing with less sparkle in his eye as when he walked in. Hermione looked at the two boys and smiled.

"You two must be great if your teachers are sweet on you." Sirius grinned

"The best." All three laughed and James sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Hermione this is Sirius Black and nothing about him is serious." Sirius flashed Hermione a smile.

"Wow with that smile you must break a lot of hearts."

"It's sad I know that there just isn't enough of me to go around." Sirius stated dramatically. "Well gorgeous we were just on our way to the kitchens and James wanted to stop by and see how you were. And I wanted to meet the one girl who I would be with forever."

"First of all I'm fine. Second I hope that line never actually works. And fortunately for me, I like the shy scrawny white boy with blonde hair." Sirius looked at Hermione and faked a sniff.

"Fine I understand I'm just too good looking for you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah I don't date guys who are more into their hair than their grades."

"I am not!" Hermione smiled. Then gasped.

"What is it?'

"Your hair is out of place in the back." Sirius looked alarmed for a second and reached for the back of his hair then stopped and glared.

"Fine I like my hair it's not my fault I was blessed with beauty."

"And modesty." James broke in. "Well we better get going. You look like you could use a good night's sleep and I know Sirius here is starving..." Hermione looked into Sirius eyes. None of the sadness and heartache was present.

"All right boys maybe ill see you tomorrow."

"Night," They both said. As soon as they left Madam Pomfrey bustled over and put a potion on the nightstand.

"When ever you are ready to sleep there you are." Hermione took the potion and lay down for a few minutes. She was almost overwhelmed by everything that had happened today. She was not only in the past but she was in the past with Harry's father. James was so nice. She really expected him to be a jerk but he wasn't, at least not to Hermione. She thought back on Mercy. The name Prewitt was ringing a bell in Hermione's mind. She laughed when she realized that Molly's maiden name was Prewitt. 'Maybe they are sisters.' Hermione thought to herself. Peter was so kind and changed. He still seemed innocent. 'I wonder if I can stop him from betraying his friends somehow.' Hermione thought beginning to get drowsy. Finally her thoughts settled on Sirius. He was so handsome and friendly. Hermione fell asleep thinking about how much better it was that they were happy and carefree.


	3. It Will Never Happen

Hermione woke up the next morning to peter gently shaking her arm.

"Morning Hermione I figured you would like to freshen up a bit. I brought someone to help you. She's a friend of mine. Her name is Lily. Do you want to meet her?" Hermione nodded and sat up slowly. She felt weak but somewhat better than the day before. When she looked up she saw Lily standing there. Lily's long deep red hair was lay in careful curls down her back. Her emerald eyes took her right back to Harry for a second.

"Hello Hermione Madam Pomfrey has told Peter that you will be in here at least today and tomorrow but she says you are fine taking a quick bath if you wanted. There is a small one here right outside the hospital wing. I'm sure James is going to bring the rest of the gang by to meet you sometime today so it's up to you but if you want I can do your hair and put a little make up on you if you want." Hermione smiled and nodded. Lily helped Hermione walk to the bath. It was slow going but it felt good to be out of bed. Once Hermione was clean Lily produced a new pair of pajamas.

"I brought you a pair of pants today. They are light weight so you won't get warm." Hermione accepted the pajamas the pants were black and the tank top was grey. Once Hermione was changed Lily helped her back into bed. "What should we do with your hair? Do you want it up or down?"

"Up."

"What about a French braid?" Hermione nodded as lily brought out a little bag she brought with her. Hermione peered in and saw a couple of brushes a comb and some hair ties. Lily started by looking at Hermione from the front and pulled a few carefully places strands out in front. Hermione held them so they wouldn't accidentally get put into the braid. Hermione sat still for twenty minutes before the braid was done. All the while talking about what they liked to do and what kind of boys they were interested in. When lily finished she came and sat in front of Hermione wetting the strands in front. They did what Lily was hoping and gently curled. After that Lily applied some light make up.

"There you go my darling all set. Its almost time for me to go to class umm I think Sirius was talking about stopping by today after his first class so you night want to expect him. James Peter and I all have defense but I'm free for the rest of the day after that so I might stop by. I'm sure people will be filtering in and out Tuesdays are most of our easy days so. I will talk to you later alright?" Hermione watched Lily and Peter leave wishing she had something to do.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called out to the witch. When She came walking out of her office door Hermione asked. "Do you have something for me to do?" Madam Pomfrey laughed and disappeared inside her office for a second then reappeared.

"Professor Dumbledore is on his way he wanted me to contact him when you became bored." Hermione smiled when Sirius came into the hospital wing.

"Hey Lils told me that you were in here looking beautiful and all dolled up. Unfortunately I have to go study."

"So is studying what we call it nowadays?" Hermione smiled. "It's just as well Dumbledore is on his way to come talk to me."

"All right Hermione I will stop by later." A few minutes later Dumbledore walked in. he kindly greeted Hermione and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Do we continue sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger we continue."

"Well as you can tell sir my story is a story of others mostly following Harry, Lily and James' son. Harry has been battling with Voldemort since first year…" Hermione told the long story of Harry's life and her role in it all the way to the recent event of Dumbledore's death. Only stopping at the end of each year to ask if he has any questions. Some times he did and she answered them the best of her knowledge but other times she couldn't answer them and this left Dumbledore puzzled. At the end of it all Dumbledore stood up.

"Well Miss Granger. I have spoken to a few of my colleagues about this matter and we are afraid because we are not quite certain how you came to be here we cannot figure out how to get you home. We are not even certain it's even possible."

"I have to admit I had not even thought about it but it doesn't really surprise me. Time is not meant to be mettled with and if it is… I would just say we should leave well enough alone at least for now."

"I agree."

"Sir… I know it's wrong to change the future… But I cannot stay and know what will happen with out trying to at least trying."

"Miss Granger I cannot stop you. Perhaps you coming is for the best." With that he left. Hermione lay down on her side and started to close her eyes when someone entered the hospital wing. The boy approached the bed.

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin. Lily told me you might be lonely and in need of some company so I brought you a couple of books." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione Granger thank you I love books." At that moment Madam Promfrey bustled over with a tray.

"Miss Granger it's time for you to eat. Mr. Lupin are you just here for a visit?"

"Yes Ma'am" Remus watched as Hermione slowly ate her soup. "So you like to read?"

"Oh yes. You?"

"I do very much. What kind of books do you like to read?"

"I like to know things so I like to read books with facts. But my favorites are muggle stories. I was working on Jane Austin's pride and prejudice before I came here. I don't have any of my things any more."

"What do you mean?"

"I think there was an accident. I cant really made it out but all my things were lost." Hermione realized what she was saying was true. She remembered a big impact and pain. Remus looked at her with concern and gentleness.

"But you came through and that is all that matters." Hermione smiled at him

"I guess you are right."

"Well it just so happens that not knowing what you like to read I brought you a little bit of everything, including pride and Prejudice."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was a lucky guess really."

"So other than reading what sort of things do you like to do?"

"I like to hang out with my friends. I like to fly but not on the house team and I like to eat." Hermione laughed.

"Well I don't like flying I'm terrified of heights. My friends and I didn't have much time to hang out at home… there was very much an emphasis on the future at my school. It wasn't very happy. Not like here at least. All of you are so happy and carefree." Hermione said looking into her bowl of soup.

"Well for the most part yes but in reality I think all of us have some thing huge in our lives." Hermione looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for example Sirius's family disowned him not too long back. He lives with James now. Claiming that the Potters are more like a family than his could ever be." Hermione looked down at her empty bowl. "He doesn't let it show but he has scars that run down deep." They sat in silence for a few moments. "So would you like me to read to you?" Remus asked changing the subject. Hermione smiled.

"I would like that very much."

"Here hand me your tray and I will set it on the floor." Hermione handed to him and settled down on her bed laying down facing him. "It is a truth, universally acknowledged that a single man…" Hermione fell asleep to Remus's soft soothing voice.

Remus smiled when he looked down at Hermione dozing. He grabbed a scrap of parchment from his book bag and marked their place in the book before quietly arranging the books he brought her on his nightstand. He quietly left the hospital wing and headed to the common room. On his way he ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Sir"

"Hello Mr. Lupin."

"Umm sir I was wondering what exactly happened to Hermione. She mentioned an accident but that she couldn't quite make tout."

"Mr. Lupin I honestly don't know how Miss Granger came to be here. She cannot remember. But what I do know is that she is here now and we should make her feel welcome. In fact I do believe that she has a birthday coming up September 19th I do believe. Well good day Mr. Lupin." Remus changed course and headed to the owlry.

Tuesday September 7th

Dear Mum,

There is a new girl at school her name is Hermione. I can only imagine she is a transfer student because she arrived late for term. Well she got into an accident of some sort on her way to school. She is really bruised and banged up. According to Pete she was bleeding pretty badly yesterday before Mercy patched him up. Well she lost all of her things in the accident. Well at least she thinks she did. She doesn't exactly remember much about it. She remembers her life before the accident but she seems to prefer to not talk about it. I am guessing it was an unhappy time for her and I don't want to ask her about it. The point is she will need new things. Her birthday is on Sunday the 19th. I have some money put away if she needs to use it. I want to use it to take her shopping but I don't think Dumbledore would allow a couple of teenagers to go to Diagon ally alone. I know you will probably be working but perhaps you could suggest it to Mrs. Potter. I love you.

Remus.

Remus sealed the letter and called James's owl to deliver it. He looked at his watch and dimly noted he had over an hour until dinner. He made his way to the common room and spotted Peter sitting in a chair doing some homework. He approached and sat in the chair across from him.

"Hey Pete what are you working on?"

"Just studying for my sessions with Madam Pomfrey."

"How are those going?"

"Well I think. I enjoy them."

"I am glad you found your thing."

"Just couldn't tough it out as an auror like you guys." Remus looked at Peter curiously.

"I'm not going to be an auror."

"Your not?" Peter asked looking up from his work.

"No the ministry won't allow me in my condition."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Pete. I just don't know."

"Well you will find something."

"Yeah well I will let you get back to your studying. See you at dinner."

"Alright." Remus walked up the stairs to their room and flopped on his bed. Not knowing what was going to happen after graduation was a tough topic for him right now. He honestly did not know if he could fit into the wizarding world after graduation. He rolled on his side and let out a breath. He was sick of lying and hiding. He wished that there was a job somewhere that would accept him as he was. He wished that there was a girl somewhere that would like him for who he was. He sighed knowing it would never happen.


	4. Part of Growing Up

A/N I don't know if it shows that I re-did chapters 1-3 they are completely different please read Spunx

Hermione woke up when she heard someone open the doors to the hospital wing. She sat up and turned around. She really wanted to turn back over when she saw professor Dumbledore talking to Pomfrey. When he started towards her she conjured herself up a glass of water. When Dumbledore stopped half way towards her she looked up at him.

"Miss Granger did you just perform wandless magic?" Hermione paused took a wooden ring off of her ring finger and transfigured it back into her wand.

"Of sorts but it requires a bit of wandless transfiguration."

"Very clever Miss Granger."

"It helps throw off your enemies. I also don't have to draw my wand. It took me a lot of practice to get used to it."

"Can you demonstrate to me how it works?" Hermione transfigured her wand back into a ring and placed it on her finger.

"Well magic comes from within you. The wand is just an instrument to focus it. So I figured that if a wand helps focus your magic your finger can do the same. Well it didn't quite work that way because not only does it take years to master wandless magic but your wand does have magical properties that enhance your powers. So I took the principal that I could focus my magic through my hand and still kept the properties of my wand in my hand. At first I had to wear it on my pointer finger because I needed to point my finger directly at it and perform the motions of a wand. I guess it just sort of advanced from there. I can remove the ring and turn it back into a wand for ministry purposes."

"That is a very interesting thought. And you proved that it actually works. Hmm. The purpose of why I am here is to discuss your future. I believe that because the students already believe you a student you should remain so. Did you complete your education Miss granger?"

"No sir. I would have been in my seventh year. But the school closed down."

"Well Miss Granger this works out well then you can finish your education. You see to have made friends with the seventh year Gryfindors so I believe that would be a good place for you." Dumbledore said more mumbling to himself than talking to Hermione. Suddenly he directed his full attention to Hermione. "I think that you should be able to leave tonight."

"I thought Madam Pomfrey said I wasn't to leave until tomorrow." Dumbledore turned and entered Pomfrey's office.

"You May leave tonight my dear. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." Madam Pomfrey came over carrying two potions.

"These are strengthening potions. I want you to take one now and one when you wake up tomorrow morning." Hermione accepted them and uncorked one gulping it down. "Right then don't forget your books. I expect its dinner time so you can find your friends in the Great Hall." Hermione carefully got up and got her books off of the nightstand. She conjured a pair of slippers so she wouldn't have to walk the halls barefoot and set. Off. Walking through the halls she realized that Hogwarts had not changed much between the times that the Marauders went to school and when she and her friends attended. She made it to the Great Hall and entered. The hall didn't go quiet but she could feel quite a few eyes on her. She wasn't sure if that was because no one recognized her or if it was because she was in pajamas. She spotted Lily and the Marauders toward the middle of the table and set off toward them. When she got behind Sirius she cleared her throat.

"Hey guys."

"The love of my life!" Sirius said as he turned around and grabbed her around the middle.

"Sirius you smell like wet dog were you in the lake?" Sirius quickly let go and made room between him and Remus.

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave till tomorrow night." Peter said

"I don't know Dumbledore talked to Madam Pomfrey and she let me out I am not quite sure what happened. I'm really tired from the walk here though." Remus glanced over at her concerned. If going down a floor tired her out then she really wasn't well enough to leave the hospital wing.

"Are you hungry?" James asked. Hermione shook her head and rested it on Remus's shoulder.

"Just tired mostly." Remus absentmindedly put his left arm around her and continued eating with his right. The conversation drifted away from Hermione when lily brought up Quidditch tryouts. By the end of the meal Hermione had fallen fast asleep on Remus's shoulder. He carefully got up and maneuvered so he was carrying her and asked Lily if he could get her books and potion. He carried her up to the common room. With a quick discussion with Lily they decided the only place to put her right now was in the boys dorms because he could get her up there. He placed her on his bed and pulled the covers up over her and left to go join the others down in the common room. After a few hours of homework and a game of exploding snap later everyone started heading up to their rooms. Remus stayed downstairs a while longer to finish reading the chapter he was on in his book before heading up after the others. He walked into the dorm and transfigured a pillow and few blankets and fell asleep on the floor. When he awoke there was a note next to him.

Remus thank you for sacrificing your bed that was very sweet. I will see you at breakfast.

Hermione

Hermione awoke early finding herself in a bed. She looked around and noticed she was in the boys dorms. She got out of bed and saw Remus a few feet away on the floor. She found a scrap piece of paper on the floor and scribbled a quick note before heading off to the girl dorms. When she walked in she saw that Lily was awake and digging through her trunk for something. Hermione cleared her throat so she didn't startle her.

"Umm I was wondering if you had something for me to wear today." Hermione whispered knowing the other girls were still asleep. Lily grinned

"Hey are you going to classes today?"

"I don't know I was going to go talk to Dumbledore after breakfast today. I might go to the second half of classes but I don't have any of the materials or books."

"Oh I'm sure that's ok the school has extras I'm sure." Well here you go. Lily produced a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "That should do for now. I'm sure under the circumstances the teachers will be lenient with the fact that you aren't wearing a uniform."

"I sure hope so." Hermione changed and cast a spell on her hair to cause it to straiten. Lily handed her a make up kit. Hermione put on light make up and looked at Lily. "Am I good to go?"

'Good to go… Wait!" Hermione turned around. Lily grabbed her potion off of Hermione's books. "Here."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Hermione quickly drank the potion headed out the door after Lily. Hermione felt strange being next to Lily. She felt the constant stares of other people walking around the corridors. "Why are they staring at me?"

"Well word got out that you randomly appeared so of course there are fifty bits of gossip going around."

"Of course." Lily smiled.

"Don't worry. Soon you will just blend in like everyone else." When they walked into the great hall there was hardly anyone about. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table. A dark figure sat halfway down the table by himself. Looked at Lily.

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That guy halfway down the far table." Lily glanced over.

"Oh that's Severus Snape. Brilliant at potions. He doesn't get on well with us."

"Why not?"

"Well for one he is Slytherin. Also he and Sirius have never gotten along well."

"Oh…"

"Listen he is bad news Hermione. He is very prejudice." All Hermione could think about was the fact that this poor kid was going to become a pawn of the world.

"Ill be right back Lily." Hermione got up and headed over to the Slytherin table.

"Hermione no!" Lily whispered. But it was too late. Hermione was almost to the Slytherin table. She approached Severus and cleared her throat.

"May I sit down?"

"Why the hell would you want to sit here?"

"Well I need to ask you a question."

"Do you need to sit to ask a question?"

"No but… never mind." Hermione turned to walk away.

"What is it?"

"I'm a week behind in potions and I heard you were the best so I figured that you would be able to help me. But its alright I will just get Sirius Black to help me." Hermione turned to walk away again.

"Take a seat. I'll fill you in."

Remus walked into the Great Hall and saw Lily sitting alone with her head in her hands.

"Lily what's the matter?" Lily looked up and saw Remus.

"I tried to stop her but…"

"But what?" Lily simply gestured over to the Slytherin table. Remus saw Hermione sitting across the table from Snape with a potions book in between them talking quickly and animatedly with each other. "So she went over there to talk to him about potions?"

"Looks that way. She asked who he was and I told her. I also told her that he was brilliant at potions. I guess she wanted to catch up? I don't know I tried to tell her that he was bad news but she wouldn't listen.

"Well as long as he doesn't hurt her I don't see the harm. As long as Sirius doesn't come in here. "

"Does he have an early class?"

"He has an eleven o'clock but he wont wake up for that until 10." Lily glanced at her watch.

"It's only eight thirty. Ok. Well I have a divinations quiz today that I need to study for. Will you keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah sure see you later Lily." Lily stood up and left. James came in twenty minutes later.

"Hello Remus."

"Hey James. Come down alone?"

"Yeah Sirius is on his way down though." Remus was about to get up to get Hermione but it was too late. Sirius had already walked in and spotted Hermione sitting across from Snape. He head over to them immediately.

"What is he doing up already?"

"He wanted to do some flying I guess."

"Well now there will be a lot more than flying going on." Remus nodded his head in the direction Sirius was heading. James just put his head in his arms.

Hermione looked up to see Sirius approaching.

"Hey Sirius! Good morning." Sirius grabbed a hold of her arm and hoisted her out of her seat. "Sirius let go of me!"

"Hermione you don't need to associate with filth like that." He said before starting to drag her away.

"Sirius let me go!" Sirius said nothing but kept walking. She quickly twisted out of Sirius's grip. "Sirius you do not tell me who I talk to. You met me two nights ago that does not give you right to be my father. Lily told me Severus was good in potions and I needed to catch up."

"I could have helped you."

"You probably could have but Severus was available at the time and honestly he looks like he needs a friend." Hermione said dropping her voice.

"He has friends, bad ones you don't need to be seen with him."

"Sirius. I am choosing to be seen with him. I will talk to you at lunch." Hermione turned and sat back down. She smiled at Severus. "So the boiling point has to be what?" Severus looked at her.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Defy your friend. I know you know we dislike each other even if you have only been here for a day."

"Severus, part of growing up means that it has to start with someone. Maybe one day you sill see that you need to let go of the grudge long before he does. I will see you in potions." Hermione gracefully stood up and walked out of the great hall.


	5. Do you miss them?

Remus sat in the common room, on a couch reading a book when he saw Hermione walk in. He waved to her and she came over and sat down.

"Hello Remus."

"Hello, what have you been doing?"

"Well I just went to get my schedule from McGonagall."

"Really? What are you taking?"

"Well. I am taking Herbology, Charms, Potions, and Defense."

"Well that's a good schedule for someone who wants a career in Potions."

"I never thought of that."

"You have got quite a few Gryffindors in all your classes."

"Really?"

"Yep. Peter Paddy and Mercy are all in your Herbology class. Lily and I are in your charms class. And Lily Moira Britt Mercy James Peter Paddy and Sirius are all in your potions class."

"Wow… What about Defense?"

"Oh yeah Lily Moira James Peter and I are in your defense class."

"So I have met Lily James Mercy Peter Sirius and you. Who are Moira Britt and Paddy?

"Well Britt's real name is Bridget I don't know where we got Britt from but it just kind of came about one day. Paddy, her twin his real name is Patrick. Paddy came with him to school. They are going to open up their own animal clinic/shop one day. Moira is well right now she is Sirius's girlfriend. I don't know how long that will last. He genuinely likes this one. But I think that he will either become scared or his past will take control and he will move on to someone else. She doesn't know what she wants to do. She is kind of in limbo. And then the last seventh year Gryff who doesn't share any of your classes, is Winnie, well Winifred but no one calls her that. She is extremely bright. She likes math. I don't know what she wants to do I don't talk to her much. She is always studying. She never really joins in on the fun. She would prefer to always keep her head in a book. She gets on with Lily but Moira and Britt don't understand her much. Britt mostly sticks with Paddy for the most part. And Moira, well Moira is very tomboyish. Moira is very into quidditch. I honestly think she could go pro if she wanted to."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked up at Remus, then back down at her lap.

"I guess I never thought about how odd it would be for my friends not to be here. That's all."

"Do you miss them?" Hermione nodded.

"What were they like?"

"Harry. Well Harry was the ring leader of our little group. There were three of us Me Harry and Ron. Harry grew up in the muggle world with his aunt and uncle. His parents… were killed. He was really popular although he didn't want to be. He really just wanted to be left alone and be normal. He actually looks a hell of a lot like James. But he is kind like Lily. I think his kindness comes from the fact that his aunt and uncle didn't love him. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs. The only ounce of kindness he felt from them was the fact that he wasn't thrown out on the street. So he wishes to show kindness to all around him. Kind of like Sirius I suppose. Ron was awkward. He and I well we were an item for a while. It didn't work out though he and I just couldn't be together like that. It was almost like we were too close. He was actually pretty jealous of Harry. When Harry's parents died they left him a small sum in Gringotts. Not that they knew that they were going to die that's just what they had. Ron comes from a very poor family. He is one of seven one of the youngest of seven. He got what his parents could give him but it wasn't much. They loved him so much. I was the bookworm of the group. If we were in trouble or there was a mystery to be solved. I was the one who always went to the library and learned what we needed to know…" Hermione looked up at Remus. She didn't even know she had been crying until he brushed away her tears.

"It's alright Hermione. I mean you can still owl them right?"

"No… I can't. I mean its better not to dwell in the past." The irony of that statement brought fresh tears to her eyes. He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go up to my room. No one will be there they all have class." She nodded. They silently walked up the stairs to his room. He motioned for her to sit on his bed. "I just had a feeling that you didn't want many people to see you cry."

"Yeah. Kind of like you." Hermione said with a smile.

"What? I do not cry. Men don't cry." He said with a pompous attitude. Hermione laughed.

"If you say so."

"Well I do." Hermione lay down and made herself comfortable. "Fine just take over my bed. I don't mind. Just because you slept in it last night you think it's yours." Hermione laughed and sprawled out. Remus glared at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Remus looked at her.

"Well I happen to know you are ticklish." Hermione glared back at him.

"I am not!" Remus approached the bed and knelt on it.

"Oh really?"

"Umm..." Remus moved his hands to her stomach. Hermione raised her eyebrow "You wouldn't." Those words were all Remus needed before he started his attack. It turned out Hermione wasn't only ticklish she was very ticklish. Within 30 seconds she was begging him to stop. "No please you win."

"Win I didn't know this was a contest." Going out on a limb Hermione reached out for Remus's stomach and started tickling. Remus instantly stopped tickling Hermione as the roles were switched. "No not fair! I was tickling you not the other way around!" Remus was gasping for breath. Soon they were rolling around on the bed in an all out tickle war. Finally Remus ended up laying on her pinning her arms over her head. He suddenly realized how close they were. How close their lips were to each other. He knew Hermione noticed too. Slowly he rolled off of her and sat on the bed. He looked at his watch. It was 12:15. "Well lunch starts in fifteen are you hungry?" Hermione sat up.

"Uh yes. I'm going to go to my room for a second ill meet you in the common room in five?"

"Sure." Hermione made her way to her room and looked in the full length mirror. Her face was flushed and her hair was messed. She grabbed Lily's brush and brushed her hair. She turned around to put Lily's brush back on top of her trunk when she realized next to Lily's bed a sixth bed had been placed in the room. The trunk at the end of the bed looked new. She went to it and opened it. There was nothing in it but her name Hermione Granger was inscribed on the inner lining near the top. She smiled. She walked down stairs and saw Remus standing in the common room talking to Sirius. She walked over to the two and smiled.

"Food?" She asked them.

"Food." They replied. They walked down the halls to the Great Hall talking about all the great things about Hogwarts. Most of which Hermione knew, but didn't let on. Right as they were about to enter the Great all Dumbledore approached them and addressed Remus.

"Remus your mother is here."

"Here?"

"Yes she is up in my office if you would like to see her." Remus smiled and looked at his friends.

"I'll catch up with you guys later?"

"Yeah." They replied

"Actually she wants to see Miss Granger as well." Hermione looked at Sirius puzzled.

"I will see you in class maybe?"

"Yeah." Hermione joined the Remus in the walk up to Dumbledore's office.

They entered Dumbledore's office and saw a blonde woman sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore's death.

"Mum!" Remus helped his mother out of the chair and pulled her into a hug. "How are you?" Remus's mother had blonde hair that was littered with a few gray hairs. Her small frame seemed almost defeated in a waitress's uniform.

"I'm fine darling. I came to talk to Dumbledore about your letter."

"I see."

"I got the afternoon off so I decided today would be perfect opportunity."

"Really? Umm let me go get the money it's in my trunk."

"Oh no need darling, Mrs. Potter provided all we will need don't worry. You keep what is left of your money I know you worked hard to earn it." Finally she looked behind Remus and looked at Hermione. "Is this the young lady?"

"Yes. Mum this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my mother Emily."

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Nice to meet you too Hermione. Well today we are going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes. Shopping. Remus wrote me and told me that you had lost all your things and asked if Mrs. Potter or I could possibly find the time to take you to get the things you will need for this upcoming year." Hermione turned to Remus who was turning a bright shade of red.

"Really?"

"Well you lost all your things and your borrowing Lily's and…" Remus muttered.

"Well darling I will see you when we come back. Ready Hermione?" Hermione nodded. Hermione followed the lady's example took a pink of floo powder and said,

"Diagon Ally."

A/N: Review, ask questions…


End file.
